The Holiday Romance Series
by MySwanSong
Summary: A new story will be added to this series every holiday that has a connection or theme having to do with that particular day. This is a gift to all my readers. Various pairings. Happy Holidays!


**Rated: **PG 13

**Disclaimer:**Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Pairings:** HP/DM

**Warnings:** Light SLASH content.

**A/N:** Here is a Christmas present to everyone. I'll have a link to the naughty version soon… This is told completely from Draco's point of view, though it switches from his view to an outsider's view. I hope you enjoy it :D

**MERRY CHRISMAHANAKWANZIKA TO ALL!!!!!!**

* * *

Once Upon a Christmas Eve

_Once upon a Christmas Eve and all throughout the land,  
a silence crept upon the earth, withstood by every man.  
There were no voices speaking, no one to ask of why,  
nations unite in rhythm, as the stars begin to rise.  
The air is thick with silence, as the rhythm makes its way  
across the land, across the sea, the world begins to sway.  
Hypnotized in motion, yet balanced by their need,  
deafened by the silence, continued through the Eve.  
Every thought acknowledged, every tear combined,  
as nations rose above the grief, it transformed a new mankind.  
Repression replaced with freedom, hate replaced with pride,  
anger replaced with kindness, as the mass stood side by side.  
Daylight pierces quickly as the silent rhythm fades  
Peace becomes triumph in the dawn of Christmas day._

* * *

**Once upon a day after Christmas**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter!" Draco Malfoy yelled in surprise as Harry Potter grabbed his arm firmly. '_I'll have a bruise there in the morning… _Thank_s Potter…' _Draco mentally said to himself as Potter pulled him out of the Great Hall, '_what the hell_ is_ he doing?!'_

"Hold on, you'll see in a little bit." was all Potter said as he continued to tug Draco through the halls, "Just a few more minutes…"

Draco didn't know what he was doing himself, as he didn't fight as much as he knew he should have, never mind the fact that he was almost going _willingly_ with Potter… It's not like he trusted Potter, though… He kept on telling himself he only did it out of curiosity. He even told himself this when he woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed, next to a rather familiar bloke…

Potter suddenly came to a halt in front of a large portrait; a portrait which was large enough for its rather _large_ occupant. When Potter stopped, his arm (the one then clutching Draco's own arm) didn't stop so suddenly, and Draco was jerked onto the ground.

"What the he-gah!" Draco squeaked as his bottom reacquainted itself with the cold marble floor.

And after a tense moment in which Potter's eyes became as big as saucers as he stared at the increasingly pissed off Malfoy, "Well, aren't you going to help me up? Or are you just going to stare?"

"Oh, well… um…" Potter said slowly, and then he blinked and quickly helped Draco to his feet, "Uh, sorry there… I uh, forgot that… um…"

"What? Forgot what?" Draco managed to hiss out as his anger level rose to an all-time high, "Forgot I was attached to your arm? Forgot you were pulling me through the halls, maybe?"

Potter didn't seem like he could answer, he only stared at Draco for a few seconds before he looked down at his shoes and whispered, "Sorry."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but chose not to answer. He was, even though he told himself he wasn't, quite pissed off.

"Can I, uh, show you now?" Potter still said in that forgive-me-voice as he peered at Draco's anger-clouded eyes.

"What exactly is it you want to show me?" Draco said, and crossed his arms over his chest. _'What in Merlin's name did Potter drag me over here for? Speaking of which- where the hell am I?'_

"Your Christmas present." Potter said, barely audible.

"Christmas was over with yesterday, Potter. Do you _really_ expect me to believe _you_?"

"Well… no…" Potter said, "But I had hoped that you would."

"And why wait so late to give away a present?" Draco sighed as he still tried to sound menacing. '_But what could this 'present' be? Surely Potter wouldn't do anything to hurt himself…'_

"Erm… Your present was-** IS** shy."

"Oh?" Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Where is this shy present?"

Potter didn't answer; he only turned to the (now snoring) portrait, "HEY! Um.... Hello…? Um, are you awake?"

The fat lady in the horrid rouge dress gave a small burp (Draco guessed this was from the bottles of wine he saw scattered around the picture) and slid further down her frame. She had originally been leaning against the left side of the frame, sleeping standing up, but she was now basically slumping over. Draco fought the urge to laugh (Most un-Slytherin like!) as he watched Potter yell at the sleeping bulk some more.

"She isn't going to wake anytime soon, Potter." Draco drawled as he leaned against a rather convenient stone wall. He liked leaning against the walls, as his hair fell just the right way across his eyes, that he always seemed mysterious. Not to mention, of course, that he had perfected this exact pose hundreds of times in front of his house bathroom's mirrors.

"Oh…" Potter's spirit seemed to fall a few notches, and a worried tone crept into his voice, "I guess you can go then… No sense hanging around here…"

"No I suppose not." Draco said as he started to walk away, but then turned back. Potter looked like his life had ended, _really_, his face was that crestfallen.

Draco forgot that he hadn't finished walking away, and was now standing roughly ten feet from Potter; staring at him.

Potter looked up, "What…?" he asked quizzically.

Draco hesitated, he didn't really want to be a jerk and hurt Potter's feelings, Merlin knows he was dying to give Draco what ever sort of present he had, but Draco _was_ a Slytherin after all. Slytherins aren't known for their feelings, more for their desires and wants.

So, for one of the few times in his life, Draco Malfoy's caring side made a brief appearance, "It's OK Potter, you can give me the present tomorrow. I don't mind." To tell the truth, though, Draco did mind. It was torture, almost, for him to not demand to see whatever this 'present' was.

"Really?" Potter's face lit up for a moment, but then turned morbidly solemn once again, "I doubt it… I don't think I'll be um… able to give you your… present…"

Draco didn't know what was with Potter, why was this day such a good time for a present? Wasn't it getting a bit late (around nine already!) and why was Potter suddenly so sad? Why couldn't Draco get the damned present tomorrow?

"Then how about you just tell me what this present was, and I can go and you don't have to be so… unhappy." Draco rolled his eyes as he stuck out his hand, he was expecting Potter to shake his hand in agreement and tell him what the _bloody_ thing is. Potter did grasp his hand, though, but he didn't let go. He grabbed Draco's hand and (again) started pulling him through the halls. Draco still didn't fight back much.

They had been walking for about six or seven minutes (_up eight staircases, down two others,'_ Draco grimly remembers) before Harry stopped in front of a classroom. Draco didn't fall like he did before; he was prepared for a sudden stop and knew how to handle it. This time Draco used his own body weight (combined with the speed at which he had been walking) to send Potter flying to the ground.

But Draco never thought that Potter would still be holding onto Draco's hand as he fell to the floor –flat on his stomach- and in turn cause Draco to fall. That is, fall right on top of Potter.

"What the fu-" Potter yelled as he fell, but then suddenly became unusually quiet as Draco didn't move. Draco didn't know he was in a fairly odd position, and so didn't feel like moving as he rubbed his chin. When he had fallen, his chin had painfully slammed into Potter's backbone.

_'Another bruise, thanks to Potter.'_

"Um… Draco, would you mind getting off of me?" Potter said quietly as Draco remained on Potter's back. If he had to confess anything, it would be that he was actually quite comfortable, and didn't want to move. Potter was so warm and…

But Draco then did realize what an odd position he was in, and quickly jumped off of Potter, "Yea, sure… Want me to help you up? I didn't know you would hit the ground that hard… You do make a good landing spot, though." Draco even tried to be friendly, and stuck his hand out to help Potter up.

"No, that's alright…" Potter said as he ignored Draco's (rarely) outstretched hand and remained unmoving on the floor, "I think I'll… erm… just lay here for a bit longer…"

_'What is Potter doing? Is it lay-on-the-floor-like-a-bloody-stupid-dead-bug-day or something?_' Draco wondered as he studied Potter, _'Is he hurt? What is up with him today…'_

"Is something _wrong,_ Potter?" Draco asked as he squatted on the floor near Potter's head. He didn't like the feeling of standing over Potter like that, someone might walk by and think he murdered Potter.

"Um… well…" Potter appeared to think for a moment while he still lay unmoving.

"What?" Draco asked a tad more forcefully then necessary, but he was impatient to make Potter get up and give him his present, so it is understandable_, "What?!"_

Potter slowly sat up, his legs crossed Indian style, but he was hunched over like he had been kicked in the stomach, "Just a few minutes…."

"Are you unwell?" Draco asked slowly_. 'Is he disgusted that I landed on him? Is he trying not to vomit?'_

"Um… No, but I uh…" Harry appeared to be blushing, but Draco couldn't truly tell if he was, as Potter was too hunched over.

"You what?" Draco said impatiently, _'What in the bloody hell is he doing?'_

"Can you um… Just stop talking for a moment? It's getting really hard to uh…" Potter hesitated a bit too long, Draco started to get suspicious, "Concentrate…"

"What in the bloody hell are you going on about?" Draco said as he grabbed Potter's arm to make him stand up.

"No, don't!" Potter said as Draco startled him, "Let go!"

Potter started to try and wiggle out of Draco's grasp, but Draco was pulling him up, not to mention had his arm in a death grip. Potter suddenly stood up, and flung himself against the wall- his back to Draco.

"I said just a minute!" Potter said softly, "But you didn't listen and now… Ugh, just please go away…"

Draco didn't move, "Now Malfoy!" Potter said louder.

"No, I want to know what the bloody hell you are doing." Draco sneered, "And why are you against the wall like that?"

"I'm comfortable." Potter said. His voice seemed very small to Draco.

Draco sensed something was wrong with Potter; but Potter wasn't telling. Slowly Draco crept toward Potter, grabbed his shoulder, and flung him around so that he was facing Draco. Staring at Potter's face, Draco wondered what the bloody hell Potter had been going on about. He wouldn't face Draco at all, his face was quite red (blushing for some reason) and he was looking at Draco like he was about to die. Why would Potter be so embarrassed all of a sudden if nothing was-

-Draco then saw what Potter had been hiding, and was quite shocked.

He was shocked beyond shocked actually. Who knew Potter could become _that_ when Draco touched (_'You mean lay on?'_ Draco absently thought) him.

"Potter…" Draco said slowly as Harry sat down again, his face in his hands.

"…Yes…?" Potter said, his voice cracking.

"I'm… uh… what did you um…" Draco didn't know what to say. For once in his life he was at a loss of words.

"You don't have to say anything, just walk away and try and forget what happened…" Potter paused, and then, "Please, just go… It can't get any worse."

"What exactly was my Christmas present?" Draco said softly, "Or can I already guess by um… _this_…"

"Please just leave…" Potter sighed.

Draco's stomach was in knots over what Potter was revealing to him. Did Potter really, truly, _want_ Draco or was this just some kind of mistake?

_'No, it's no mistake and you _know_ it.'_ Draco chided himself, _'Now what are you going to do?_

_I'm going to walk away like Potter said… Walk away and forget about all of this…_

_Why? Don't you think you should ask Potter why?_

_No, he wants me to go away. He doesn't want anything to do with me._

_Are you really that stupid? I mean he has this _problem_ because of you- don't you think this means he _does_ want something to do with you?!_

_But…_

_Fine, just see if what I'm saying is true._

_You mean what I'm saying to myself is true?_

_Stop changing the conversation you dolt and get it over with!'_

Draco blinked, and realized he actually wanted to go through with- **DO** this. Slowly Draco squatted next to Harry, and reached out to touch his shoulder but then pulled his arm back. _'Not now.'_

"Go!" Potter said, his face still shrouded by his hands.

"Why?" Draco said softly, "Why _this_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Potter said sarcastically.

"Well… I want to hear why from you. I don't want to guess at the truth."

"I'm sure your guess would be as close to the truth as any."

"What if my guess was that you took me all this way to murder me? Is that the truth"

"Why would I…" Harry peered at Draco through his splayed fingers, "And you willingly followed me even though you thought I was about to murder you?"

"Maybe." Draco shrugged, and then sat cross-legged next to Potter.

Potter continued to watch Draco through his fingers as the other boy first stretched one arm over his blonde head and then the other. He slowly put his arms in his lap, still watching Draco- his 'problem' gone.

"Then if you weren't going to murder me what were you going to do?"

"Stop playing games, you know exactly what I was going to do." Potter frowned and looked at the wall.

"Oh really?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Then give me my present." Draco said sternly.

Harry looked at Draco in shock- his eyes looked like they were about to fall out of his head.

"Now." Draco said a little more sternly.

"What in the world are you-" Potter said and almost finished, but didn't as Draco lunged at him.

Never before had Draco ever been as bold as he was right then, usually the people he chose to snog basically did it all themselves. But Potter was different, not just because he was a bloke, but also because Draco liked him. But just a _little_ bit.

_'Not enough to want to see everyday or anything like that…'_ Draco told himself as he felt Potter stick his tongue in his mouth and a small shiver went down his spine, _'I'll never love anybody.' _Draco thought as Potter slowly ran his hands through Draco's hair, _'This can't last.'_ Draco said to himself as he ran his own hands through Potters thick hair, and felt another tingle as Potter started rubbing Draco's shoulders, _'I don't like him, and never will.' _Draco told himself when he felt Potter's original problem against return, this time against his leg, as he was straddling Potter at this point. (In the hallway, mind you)

"Mmmm… Room… see us…" Potter said between kisses.

Draco didn't care who saw them, when he felt like this. _'Why move? The floor is OK. I don't care._' But Potter wanted to move out of sight, so Draco complied and the both kissed/crawled into the classroom and closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember how they somehow got to a bed, but he didn't care. The sun was warming his cheeks as it streamed through the large window, he had a warm delicious body next to him, and he was at peace.

"Merry belated Christmas…" Harry mumbled as he rolled over and put his cheek on Draco's chest, "I hope you liked your present."

"It was the best one this year." Draco whispered.

"…Thanks." Draco felt Harry's mouth turn into a grin.

Draco wasn't finished though, ""But how you're going to top it next year is beyond me."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Happy Holidays XD 


End file.
